Host Club Remix
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: It's double trouble time. We thought Haruhi had it rough before but what happens if she's a twin. And both are caught in the mess of the host club. Let there be chaos, let there be destruction and let there be...slaves? Oh god no, basically watch as Mako and Sen suffer under the demon lords care...we all know who he is and what he can do...and we can only pray for mercy
1. Chapter 1

Host Club Remix

 **Author note: yo Mako here, me and sen are starting a new story, we don't own ouran high host club. We love it and wanna do a story on it soooo lets begin.**

 _"Here at ouran high academy is home to the Ouran high host club, the most handsome men with too much time on their hands entertain the beautiful women who also have too much time on their hands."_

 _Mako's P.O.V_

 **"God mako, no matter how much time I spend with you and Haruhi. Doesn't matter if your twins, but how the heck is it that you were born with red hair?"** I shrug.

 **"How should I know…and besides you really shouldn't be talking considering you have white hair. Now where the heck is my sister? She should've met up with us by now?"** We turn a corner. And she checked out this school a few months back. She told me she has it practically memorized..." **Yeah she should've, but uh she might've gotten sidetracked? I mean you know how much she likes her peace and quiet maybe she went outside or something."**

That's true, I mean I like it peacefull too. But I at least have a tolerance, she bolts the moment things go nuts.

Hmm Oh. **"How bout here? Looks like a huge library, I'll bet she's in here~"** Pointing to the huge doorway with a big grin. We checked other classes and libraries of the building. This has to be it, I can't think of anywhere else she could be. **"I think your right, I think we found the place."** I'll bet she's already sticking her head in one of those books. And anyway it looks like a nice quiet room. **"Let's go in! Come on Sen!"** I grab him by the arm and drag him in…

 **"You know, Mako this place seems…familiar-"** We come into a room with, a piano? There's Haruhi up against a post, with a vase? What the heck? I thought this was an abandoned library? Sen whispers quietly in my ear… **"Mako we have to get out of here…"**

 **"Why?"** I frown. What's the big deal? **"We're in the host club!"**

A tall man with black hair, glasses and a mysterious smile on his face approaches us… **"Ahh long time no see Sen, and I see you've brought us a new customer…"** I feel a ghost of a touch; I turn around with a dude with blond hair, and warm purple eyes gazes upon me, while he touches a strand of my hair.

Creeper much? **"Why hello there my beautiful princess, welcome to the host club, are you new here?"** What the heck is with this guy, I glance up and ignore the guy completely and go up to my sister, like me Haruhi doesn't care to much about looks.

Today I'm wearing sweatpants and a blue t-shirt, while she's wearing a hand me down sweater with black pants. She had to come to school with glasses, and since the neighbor incident, her hairs nothing but a wild mess.

 **"Hey Haruhi, I thought you told us to meet you somewhere quiet, and who are these weirdos."** The blondie pushes in front of haruhi. **"Darling why don't we leave our new uh errand boy alone shall we. And my your hair is exquisite, so such a gorgeous shade of red…"** Ok 1 did he just call my sister a guy and 2 what is wrong with him! My hair is red! Not orange, not ginger, but RED. Yes its long but dude just can't take the hint.

 **"Judo throw!"** I grab blondie by the arm and chuck him, he smashes into a pale –yellow vase. The guy Sen was talking to walks up to me. **"Miss that vase caused 80,000 yen, I'm afraid you're going to have to pay for it."** my eyes widen in shock and anger. Shock due to how expensive and anger due to the weirdo who wouldn't leave me alone and insulted my sister.

I make a break for it and run for the exit, until two boys with the same green eyes and light brown hair stop me, the one on the left says,

 **"Sorry…"** The right one continues. **"But we can't… "** Left. **"Let you through…"** I look at them. **"Do you always talk for each other?"** They blink, in unison answering this time. **"Only when we want to…"** they press a button *beep*

 **"AHHHHHHH!"** I shut my eyes as a huge shadow flows over my body. *clank* I open my eyes in shock, i'm not dead thank god…but now I'm in a cage,

" **How the heck did you get a cage in this room and while I'm at it why do I have to pay for the stupid vase, it was all that blonde guy's fault. I demand freedom!"** Sen sneaks up to me, and whispers in my ear,

 **"Mako you idiot, Kyoya hates it when people oppose him and you just threw the host club's president to a vase…"** Are you kidding me? I was providing a fricken service! **"He was messing with Haruhi, and was being a creeper! No nice sane guy would come up to me and flirt! It self defense!"**

I tell him to let me go or he dies. Not that he's taking me serious. **"Aww it must be very lonely for you then…hmm your thinking of killing me through the bars aren't you"** He steps back as I try reaching for him GRRRRR!

 **"LET ME OUT SEN SO I CAN KILL YOU!"** I thrash against the bars! Kyoya brings up a cell phone and mutters something…did he just say tazor? *ZAPPPP!* Ugh going down! I fall and *smack* my head against the gold bars. **"Leave My sister alone!"** I hear Haruhi in the background, faintly….then darkness.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Been wanting to post this up for awhile now. Hope you enjoyed this little bit. Hmm How does Sen know Kyoya, what are these two twins doing in such a fancy school? Well stay tuned all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Host Club Remix- **Chapter 2**

 **Author note: Hi this is Mako and wow...didn't think this story would be so popular, so shout outs to the kind people who have reviewed/faved/ followed~**

 _Sen: WE GOT PEOPLE! *Sparkly eyes...* We're famous..._

 **Mako: Ahem Thank you to** kat, icewolf47845, CommanderofInsanity **and** TigerNinja16 **as well as those who've read we greatly appreciate it ^_^ We don't own Ouran High Host Club.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _Last Time we found our heroes having a rather miserable time. Mako got imprisoned and knocked out by a bloody tazor. Sen's sweating bullets and Haruhi is a guy? Dear dear me, so much excitement so little time. Let us continue._

The first thing she noticed was the fact that she had one killer headache(probably from the way she fell after passing out.) Next thing was...she wasn't in the nurse or home. Third thing? She saw a familiar pair of coffee brown eyes. "Haruhi!" Relief was evident in the both of them as they hugged one another.

 **"You ok Mako? You nailed your head pretty hard."** At the mention of it she rubbed the back of it gently, her red locks twining through her fingers. **" I'll be alright, more importantly what the heck is going on? Are we still in school?"** She nods, depression taking over her face. Mako's too.

 _'Arg the god dang vase, the stupid rich pretty boy. And the money we have to pay for it...no the money I have to pay for. Not letting my sis take the share of blame.'_ **"Sigh...80,000 yen, best start looking for a job."**

Then suddenly the dark lord approaches. **"So you two are twins, and both of you owe us 80,000 yen. How will you be paying Miss Mako was it?"** Is it any surprise that she's getting chills down her spine at his smile?

Paling Mako looks her twin in the eye. **"Both? Haruhi..."** Her expression says it all, and unfortunately for them, they don't come from a rich family so they can't even pay an 8th of it. Taking a breath, she does her best to stay calm, losing her cool ended up started this whole mess afterall.

 **"I'll work, after school everyday to raise the money to pay it off."** The red head was not one to back down and run. She'd pay off the money both of them owe, her fierce gaze analyzing Kyoya's cold eyes and amused posture. **"Indeed. Well Tamaki, what do you suppose?"** Her life was at the mercy of the guy she judo flipped.

Odds ain't looking too good for her. As his head is cradled with an ice pack. **"As much as I'd hate to allow such a pretty face to work, it seems we won't have a choice. You and your brother will work here, cleaning, running errands and anything else of the like."** In easy commoner terms...they're slaves.

An eye twitch, or 5. Haruhi grips her siblings hand tight. Though they look nothing alike and act in opposites their bond was strong. Through thick and thin they'd be together. **"Well my little kitten, you'll be starting tomorrow."** The pair stand and make there way out the door. Hearing something faintly behind them.

 **"Sen you're free to go for now."** _'Sen?'_ Sprinting both girls are dragged out the door. **"Phew, thank god it's finally over."** He smiles, before he gets socked in the face. **"OW WHAT THE HELL!? Oh crap..."** Yeah he forgot about Mako.

She smiles oh so sweetly as she takes both hands and place them oh so gently on his neck. **"Sen you and I are due for a lovely little chat."** In case you guys don't realize there are indeed black flames spewing around Mako's being.

Now it is he who is dragged as the trio flee the school. Their destination is the twins home. A small apartment complex, 2nd floor. He's thrown in. **"N-now Mako have Mercy! ACK!"** You hear that folks?

That's the sound of Sen's agony as his friend beats the crap out of him. **"Thanks for the help Sen! We sure appreciated the way you let Mako get tazed and treated like an animal. And allowed them to walk all over me like trash."** Seee even Haruhi is sprouting tick marks.

It's a good...i'd say 3 minutes of a smackdown before Sen is released from the duo's punishments. **"What was I supposed to do? I warned Mako we had to get out of there, but she wouldn't leave! And she fricken Judo flipped Tamaki Suoh! Kyoya practically owns me! What pray tell did you want me to do!?"**

Our ladies stare in annoyance at him, two against one. He leaves limping as both girls sigh in irritation. Thanks to that stupid host club their plans for a peaceful school life is going to be hell.

They could've gone to any school they dreamed of. Their grades were top rate, with a full on scholarship. They didn't expect to be considered royalty, but they at least hoped for some respect or tolerance.

Do they get that? Nope, they have two romantically involved twin brothers(they shiver at the sight) A demon hidden beneath an angel's face, a lolita bunny loving, cake obsessed elementary schooler, and his silent but deadly companion. But worst of all, they have to deal with some flirtatious womanizer.

Oh and Haruhi is a guy. Can't rule that out. **"All we wanted to do was follow our dreams Haruhi, where did we go wrong?"** Haruhi sighed staring at the ceiling. **"We were just at the wrong place at the wrong time, nothing can be done about it now. Go take a shower while I start dinner."**

They separate. Lost in their thoughts about their first day. It sucked, knowing it's only going to get worse. Unintentionally Haruhi and Mako were wishing for the same thing. _'I wish mom was here...'_ Since she died, their dad has been working his butt off so that they could have food on the table and a roof over their heads.

Neither would admit it, but they were hurting. Missing the close knit family they once had. Minutes escalated to hours, they had dinner, did their hw and cleaned up the house. Saying goodnight to eachother, they went into their beds. Dreading tomorrow.

To be continued...

 **Author Notes(Mako): What a rather upsetting fate. 3 people reduced to slavery...you'd think that such things would be dead and gone, but apparently rich people can do what they please.**

 **So watch as our heroes try their absolute best to survive...will they make it? No clue...**

 _Sen: Some reviews, some favs and follows would be awesome guys~ Later!_


	3. Chapter 3

Host Club Remix- **Chapter 3**

 **Author note: Hiya this is Mako Whoop whoop. Shout outs to the fans. Our latest being...**

 _Sen: First off,_ Izzyboopers for following, BlackMidnightWhite for faving and following and Fluttershy2059123 for both following and reviewing~ _Thank you so much!_

 **Mako: And now to continue where we left off. We don't own Ouran High Host club!** (also **Bold=talking out loud,** _Italics=thoughts a person is thinking_ **.** )

 _The next day...3rd P.O.V_

The final bell rang. The students leisurely and gracefully stands from their seats. Going to do their frivolous activities. About 95 percent of the female population makes way for the Host club. Mako and Haruhi much to their dismay are included. Neither of them could sleep.

As the fateful sound of broken glass awoke them from the unpleasant slumber. Although if you were to compare, it was obvious that Haruhi had it worse. She told her sister all about what had happened. It was only an hour or so before Mako's accident with the vase but it was downright terrible what went down.

 _Haruhi's First encounter with the Host Club_

Her class had ended, and she had to wait for her sister Mako and friend Sen. She was given very little homework, despite the fact being that this was a very expensive private school. But wanting to get it down and over with went in search of a quiet place to study. Every room was filled with a loud obnoxious group of people.

She was tired. Apparently commoners were considered a new species to the rich kids. She was irritated by the heapless gossip that was spreading. She could hear the snickers of her classmates at both her and Mako's attire.

Before her...'haircut' the two were identical minus the colors of their hair. Not to mention that since their dad stepped on Haruhi's contacts, she's been forced to wear glasses. They were of course different in personality too. But we digress.

She had stumbled upon the music room. Hoping to at last be able to sit and relax as she does her assignment. Alas she came upon the weirdos known as the Host Club. Tamaki their 'king' immediately took an interest in the...'boy. **"So you're the famous Haruhi Fujioka~"** At first she was paralyzed. _'Who are these fruitcakes?'_

They mentioned her and her siblings popularity as if it was a good thing to be scorned at for being commoners. Exaggerating every little tibit of gossip that man had heard. Coming into full motion she tried her best to leave the accursed place. But the doorknob was jammed.

Tamaki, our blonde wonder boy made his way into her personal space, no matter how many times she moved from him. Then Hunny grabbed her, surprisingly able to drag her farther into the room calling her 'Haru-Chan...' Unaware of her hatred of nicknames.

She was announced 'Openly gay.' Which both confused and disturbed her. **"Now tell me what type of guy you're into..."** Pointing to the rich single men. **"The strong silent type? The boy Lolita? What of the mischievous type? Or the cool type?"** Emphasizing each as if he was advertising a bunch of products to a customer.

Haruhi was beginning to panic, she wanted to leave and fast. But those violet eyes were locked onto her. **"Um uh...it's it's not like that!"** She kept backing up, ready to make a beeline for the door once more. **"I just was looking for a place to study!"** He was fast, quickly placing his hand to her cheek, before lifting up her chin.

Her spine tingled in terror. He continues as if he hadn't heard. **"Or...maybe you're into a guy like me?"** Their faces were inches away, not even. **"Whaddya say?"** She recoiled, opushing herself off him, tripping into the stand behind her and inevitably...the vase that held it.

It fell. Time slowed as the poor student reached urgently for it's handle. However it slipped just between her fingers, so close. Yet so far as it crashed into several pieces. That was when her luck turned sour. She was then told of it's importance. How it was to be sold and how expensive it would be to replace it.

But it got worse oh yes. As the blond leader of the Host club sat in his throne chair with a somewhat smug smile, not at all bothered by the destruction of the beautifully designed work of art.

 **"There is a famous saying I'm sure you're familiar with Fujioka."** He pauses for dramatic effect. Point at her with his eyes closed. **"When in Rome, do as the Romans do."** Looking(pretending to be) cool knowing he doesn't get the opportunity to do something like this too often.

 **"Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means starting today,"** He finally opens his eyes, amusement clearly showing through his bright orbs. **"You're the Host Club's Dog."**

It was all too much to bear for her poor unfortunate soul, as she collapsed after Hunny's gentle curious tap. She woke up a half an hour later, to be a servant until Mako's mishap occurred.

Back to the present folks

Roses of blushing scarlet was scattered all throughout the room, as they(the girls of Ouran high) were entertained by their darling Host club members. **"Tamaki? What's your favorite song?"** He holds her hand staring deep into her eyes. **"Why the one that reminds me of you, of course."** Earning a giggle from his princess.

Another shyly pushes a slice of sweets towards him. **"Um, i baked a cake for you, would you like it Tamaki?"** Grabbing her chin he smiles, **"Only if you'll feed it to me."** She passes out from his forwardness. The moment was interrupted by another of his clients.

 **"I have heard that the Host Clubs have taken in some pets without a pedigree."** She sets down her tea. **"Huh, I don't know if I'd call them such."** A pair of footsteps raises his attention. **"Well speak of the devils. Thanks for taking care of the shopping you two. Did you little piglets get everything?"**

Both sweatdrop at the term 'piglets.' Mako especially winces, who's very self conscious of her weight. Not that they would be kind enough to care for her insecurities. Sen is ordered to take out the contents of the grocery bags. One peaks Suohs interest. **"Hm? What's this?"** Both sisters raise an eyebrow.

Simultaneously answering in a toneless voice. **"Just what it looks like...coffee."** Both were tempted to put in a 'duh' in their statements but for the better of their situation, held their tongue. People were puzzled, never had they'd seen such, The King asks questions, wondering what kind it is.

Haruhi beat her sister to the punch. **"Its instant."** The girls who overheard tilt their heads in confusion. **"Instant?"** Mako was forced to contain her irritation. Gazing deep into the brown specks he exclaims. **"OHHH I've heard of this before. It's Commoners coffee! All you do is add hot water."** A group gathered.

What was simply 4 ladies, now became about dozen, curious of the commotion. One of them comments. **"I never heard of such a thing."** Another makes a statement. **"So it's true. Poor people don't have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans."** Though it seemed like a simple observation.

Both 'poor' sisters were seriously feeling offended here. Luckily for them they had strong pokerfaces. More girls and even the rest of the Host Club joined in this strange discussion. **"Commoners are pretty smart."** Glad to see at least Kyoya has something nice to say, at least so long as it wasn't sarcasm.

The twins(Hikaru and Kaoru) comment the price. Saying how cheaper it was paid for then usually. Tick marks appeared on the red head's well, head. **"If that's the case then give it back and we'll exchange."** Haruhi muttered under her breath. **"Excuse us for not buying you guys the expensive brand."**

Before even taking a step Tamaki stops them. **"No I'll keep it."** There were gasps throughout the room. **"I'm going to give it a shot."** Standing up, still in a staredown with this foreign yet cheap possibility. Even more startling sounds exited the rich men and women. He holds it high in the air.

 **"I will drink this coffee!"** He gains applause for his deed that will come. _'Unbelievable!'_ The two servants were at a loss for words. **"Alright then, Sen get over here and make us some of this commoners coffee."**

Doing as told he prepares the brew, not able to look his two friends in the eye as he's cosplayed in a maid outfit. Rage was boiling inside this trio of ill-fated slaves. _'I hate these stupid rich people!'_

 **"Oh dear Tamaki, now you're taking this silly joke too far. Your stomach won't be able to ingest such crap. Don't use it just because the poor pair bought it."** The girls stare at the customer in shock.

Not quite sure if they had listened correctly. It was those three, all alone as the others followed Sen to watched his skill at making instant. The girl looks up to the twins with an elegant smile. **"My apologies i was talking to myself."** Not wanting to cause trouble they approached the group. Waiting in anticipation.

As a spoon clinks and clacks against the porcelain cups and hot water steams into the air. They're presented to all to try. **"Let the tasting begin!"** Many were reluctant. Not fully willing to consume something so...foreign.

 **"I'm afraid that my father will yell at me for drinking this."** The latest victim is grabbed and is leaned against The purple eyed host. **"What if I let you drink it from my lips?"** The girl with hearts in her eyes replies. **"Then I would drink it!"** As the other squeal and shriek with delight.

Thing quiet down at last. The members chatting merrily with their clients, Hikaru speaking of an embarrassing story. **"Hikaru! You promised not to tell anyone."** Betrayed, tears flow from his eyelids.

Seeing his dear brother in despair he apologizes. The girls sitting with them hold each other close, enchanted with the scene played before them. Holding Kaoru close, Hikaru delves deep into his twins moss colored eyes. **"I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so cute when it happened I just had to tell them, i'm sorry."**

Kaoru utters his brother's name. Whispering loud enough only for those close by to hear. **"I forgive you."** The ladies screech with joy. **"Ahhh I've never seen such brotherly love!"** Speaking of twins, Haruhi and Mako sweatdrop and shiver in irritation as they part ways. Serving tea and coffee to the guests.

*Yawwwnnnn* **"Sorry we're late."** Mori walks in, Hunny on his back as the small boy rubs in eyes sleepily. **"Hi Hunny~ Hey Mori."** Greeted by their patient customers. Hunny says sorry for being late. It turned out that while waiting for Mor's(Takeshi's) kendo practice to end, he fell asleep.

Still not fully up and about he rubs his eyes tears gentle leaking. **"And I'm still not completely awake."** Hearts bursted from the ladies, Hunny was just so cute to them. They fangirled, twisting their bodies.

Mako couldn't help but look at the group. **"Is he truly a third year?"** When she first met him, she honestly though he was in elementary school. For why he would be in the host club she didn't know. **"Don't let his appearance fool you Miss Fujioka."**

Kyoya silent came to her side. **"Despite being young and childish most of the time he's a prodigy. And then there's Mori-Sempai."** Her attention falls onto the 'dark horse.' **"His allure is his strong yet silent nature."** He was interrupted from further explanation.

 **"Maaaaakkoooooo-Channnnn~"** Her hands taken as she's spun around. **"Whoa!"** Hunny stands in front of her, a cute expression on his face. **"Wanna have some cake with me?"** Still dizzy and woozy from the spin. She replies **"Sorry...but I, don't really like cake."** She was more of an ice cream kind of girl.

He smiles something pink and fluffy behind his back. He looks up at her. **"Then how bout you play with my bun bun Usa-Chan~"** In all honesty she really really wants to.

She loves plushies and bunnies are one of her favorite animals. But she refused, not wanting to be caught playing on the job with Kyoya behind her analyzing her movements.

He frowns holding it out to her. **"Are you saying you don't like Usa-Chan?"** She couldn't resist not only the plushy but his face. He looked like a kicked puppy. She couldn't hide her true feelings. **"I guess he's pretty cute."** He hands her the bunny. **"Take good care of him ok?"** He leaps into the couch, laughing.

Our Shadow lord continues speaking to the red head, as they walk around the room. **"Each member's special characteristics is utilized here at the Host Club. For the record, Tamaki is the most popular. Known as the 'King.' His request rate being 70 percent"** She was dumbfounded.

 **"I've already spoken to your brother about this. But to let you know, in order for you to pay us back for the shattered vase of 80,000 yen. You will become the Host Club's Cat, until you graduate, or i should say, errand girl."** Her eye twitches. She sighs in annoyance and exhaustion.

 **"Talk about not beating around the bush. You didn't have to give me the lecture, I made a mistake(though it wasn't all my fault) and I plan on fixing it. I don't need you to tell me to do my job."** She raises her chin towards her'brothers' direction. **"Nor do you need to tell Haruhi. We may lack in riches, we make up in brains."**

His eyes flicker with interest. As she takes some of Sen's trays of sweets to more guests. He was ready to tell her of his family's assortment of police forces. She gave a different reaction then Haruhi, whom paled at the mention of being hunted down by troops had she even think of attempting to flee.

In fact just seeing Kyoya drives fear into the brunette's veins. **"You're going to have to work very had to pay off your debt to us my little nerd. "** He blew some air towards Haruhi's neck making her leap. She holds her chest, waiting for her heart to stop. **"Please don't do that."**

She was breathing hard, she did not like him. Tamaki shakes his head sympathetically. **"You need a serious makeover. No girl will desire you if you keep looking like that."** Rolling her eyes she states she's not out to get girls to look at her.

Lifting a rose high into the air he retorts. **"But that is the most important thing! You have to learn to be a gentleman to please the ladies. Like me."** Oh the things that are popping into her head.

The first and foremost being. _'There is not a single gentlemanly trait in you you slave driver.'_ Although in truth, she tells him straight out her opinion on the whole thing. **"I just think it's pointless."** His fantasy returns to reality as he takes in her words of wisdom.

 **"Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? All that matters is what's on the inside."** To her and her family that is where true beauty lies, not some pretty face and sweet words. Character, a heart and soul, that's what makes a person. **"I don't even know why you have a club like this."**

Instead of actually listening to her. **"What a cruel world. It's not often god creates a perfect being like me. Both inside and out."** He listens to some of the stuff makes his own assumptions and throws away the rest. Her thoughts of him? Just became a whole lot worse.

To be continued

 **Author Notes(Mako): Man what a long chapter. Then again this is based on episode 1 sooooo yeah. Still a long way to go. This may be a bit ooc(out of character.)**

 **But frankly after the way Haruhi is treated, though she may not say or think much it's pretty obvious that she is pissed at the shallow minded richies. And so am I. Sen thank god for you are blessed with not being messed with this chapter.**

 **So with that we're gonna stop right there. Tchao for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

Host Club Remix- **Chapter 4**

 **Author Notes: Time for the daily shout outs!  
**

Sen: On our list Silvess, a good buddy of mine on the Ninja RPG for reviewing~ You heard her Mako, start typy or she'll stealy~

 **Mako: Yeah yeah I heard her. I'm working on it, but rushing leads to trouble because i make more mistakes. Now we don't own Ouran High Host** **Club.**

3rd P.O.V

Thinking...that's what she was doing as she stared intently on his constant movement and barely listening to his ramblings. _'What was that word? It describes him perfectly.'_ Tamaki twirls describing oh so lovingly as to what it means to be a true gentleman. Like a bolt of lightning, it hits her. **"Aha! I got it~"**

Our blonde king comes up to indifferent hero(heroine.) A look of curiosity planted upon his delicate features. **"Haru-"** She states it's bluntly, precisely... **"Obnoxious!"** It struck him hard and fast. Like an arrow, it hit straight and true, crushing his self esteem, forcing him into a huddled position in the corner.

Mako couldn't help but raise an eyebrow on the scene...Tamaki looked as depressed as a child who was yelled at then thrown in timeout. It was almost enough for her to pity the poor guy, almost. Hikaru and Kaoru laugh at the scene congratulating Haruhi. **"Man you're a riot~"** Haruhi feeling slightly bad tries to console him.

How was she to know he would react like that? Rubbing the back of her neck she apologized. **"Some of your tips were enlightening to me."** It wasn't true. Not one bit, but she did feel bad for...reducing him to sulking in the corner. _'What a pain.'_ Tamaki recovered rather quickly. Grinning, ready to continue his ramble.

Kaoru and Hikaru serious for a change, rain down on his parade. **"Boss you know he's not really Host Club material."** They circle him, analyzing from head to toe. On a whim one of the twins takes off the slaves glasses. Thinking maybe there'd be some improvement.

 **"Hey come give them back!"** Haruhi tries to grab them but well...kinda blind without them. The boy siblings stare at the eyes...frozen in place. **"I had contacts but my dad accidentally stepped on them before the first day of school!"** Tamaki stepped up pushing them out of his way.

Getting a close up look at those brown doe eyes. With a snap of his fingers he ordered his taboo twins to do their thing. **"Roger!"** Each taking a firm grab of Haruhi's arm they drag the poor soul. **"Ahhhhhhh!"** Mako stared in horror as her sister was taken away.

 **"Haruhi!"** She would go to her sisters aid, she didn't trust these people. She didn't like these people. That is to say if Sen hadn't held her, pinning her arms **. "She'll be ok."** He whispered in her ear.

She was not reassured. She twisted and turned, wanting to be released from his hold. **"Let me go! What are you going to do to Haruhi!?"** Doing what he could to calm her that nothing bad would happen.

To no avail she struggled. Forced to watch things unfold. **"Kyoya my hair stylist!, Mori grab your spare contacts!"** Hunny's eyes beamed, he was ready to do his part.

So excited as he held his bunny plushy. **"What about me? What can i do to help Tama-Chan?"** The taller student paused. But only for a minute. **"Hunny-Senpai...go have some cake."**

He was depressed, he really really wanted to be helpful. And then no one would sit with him, simply for following Tamaki's orders at preparing Haruhi's drastic change.

 **"It's just us Usa-Chan...every one was too busy."** He ate sadly. But instantly brightened. Because Sen the helpful friend he is, dragged the distraught and over protective Mako over to his table. Where she could only glumly eat cake while waiting. Sen stealing pieces here and there

 _'Oh Haruhi. I pray your ok...'_ She knew deep within herself that Haruhi was pissed beyond belief. And boy was she, as she was stuck behind a curtain, wrestling the Hitachiin's. Wanting her to wear the uniform they grabbed. **"Ow ow. GET OUT ALREADY I'LL CHANGE!"**

She pushed them out. Them taking a hop, two hops, to regain their balance. They looked at eachother, before shrugging. One by one the rest entered. And waited...and waited...and waited. **"Haruhi? You done yet?"** To them what seemed like forever, but in reality was a few minutes.

At last the curtain was drawn. Revealing a very clean and prepped Haruhi, no shaggy wily hairs in every direction. Or overly large unfashionable glasses. No ugly overwashed fuzzy sweater. Nope sayanara~ Her big warm brown eyes, nicely combed short hair and MALE uniform made a completely new person.

The world brightens as he(she) steps out. **"Are you sure it's ok for me to keep this?"** Readjusting the uniforms tie. Never has she worn something so expensive and fancy. **"Ohhhh you're as pretty as a girl. How absolutely adorable~"** _'But she is a girl.'_ Tears of joy rang down his smooth cheeks.

Everyone complements the teen. Wondering to themselves how such a transformation was possible. **"God when they took you away I was ready to go ballistic."** Haruhi turns to her twin, seeing a tired expression.

 **"But I must say, these suit you Haruhi."** The two share a small smile. **"Thanks sis. And nice pun."** I get it! Cue the awwing and cooing in the background. **"Looks like he may be able to draw in some customers."**

Kyoya the greedy opportunist. **"You know Kyoya that was exactly what i was thinking."** Call BullCrap on Tamaki's statement and win a prize(not really.)

His violet eyes staring at coffee brown. **"Our errand boy is making his way up to the big leagues. From now on you will be an official member of the host club."** She-no they raise an eyebrow at his crazy scheme.

 **"I will personally train you to be a true gentleman. The essence of a host lies in his manners and etiquette."** The boys behind him grin. ' _Won't this be interesting.'_

 **"If you can get 100 customers to request you, your debt will be wiped clean."** Haruhi sweatdrops. **"A host?"** She groans... _'Mom what do i do...Mako and I are slaves to these damn rich people. And now they're having me host. I don't think I can do this.'_

Mako hugs her, feeling her sisters distress. **"It'll be ok Haruhi. Do your best."** Mako would back her sibling 200%. **"Mako?"** She turns her attention to Kyoya. **"Yes?"** She keeps her guard up. Watching him as he gazes at her. **"I need to speak with you in private."** She nods, an understanding between the pair.

 _The next day..._

 **"So tell me Haruhi. What do you like to do in your spare time? "** A table full of delicious sweets. **"I'm rather curious, what kind of skin care products do you use on your skin?"** The finest teat sets holding exotic aromas and flavors from all over the world.

Perfuming the room along with the flowers. **"We're glad you could join us today."** The newest member was freaking out. She had no idea what she was doing. Tamaki isn't such a great teacher...

 **"What made you decide to be a host?"** Their sparkling smiles, cheerfully warming the area. Others spy on the group. Listening. In an instant the King's words echoed in her head.

 _'If you can get 100 customers to request you, your debt will be wiped clean.'_ She would use whatever tactic at hand to achieve her goals. And she had just the ammunition needed. He was sneaky, he was paranoid, he was...being really weird.

Tamaki strained his ears. At that moment the Shadow King Kyoya walks out, behind him was a sight to behold. Mako came behind him with a makeover of her own. Her long red locks elegantly pulled up into a bun with strands falling through.

A skin tight black blouse, a knee length skirt a deep plum purple. Topping her transformation with a clipboard and black hill heeled shoes. Kyoya goes up to one of the tables.

Lifting a cup of earl gray tea. **"Care for some Mako-Chan."** She politely smiles. **"Thank you but no Kyoya-Senpai."** She felt it. The glares from Them! _'How dare she!? She stole Kyoya!'_

Mako walks on finding her ' _brother'_ bringing up some old memories. **"Oh Mako-San we never knew!"** Tears we starting to unleashed from the girls. "To think that you and Haruhi losing your mother at such an early age. Who took to the chores?" The twins shared a deep gaze.

In harmony answering. **"We shared the responsibility."** Their host then explained, how he would care for the cooking, the shopping, while she cleaned and did laundry. A balance, a compromise to keep their family together. The girls were infatuated with him, begging to see him tomorrow.

 **"I'd appreciate it very much. Thank you!"** _'A pair of naturals, Haruhi and Mako are pros.'_ A silent thank you escaped the brunette as the red head step step stepped away. Knowing her job was done. **"No training needed it seems."** Tamaki couldn't stop looking from one sibling to the other. **"By the way Kyoya?"**

He hums while writing notes down, acknowledging the blond. **"What happened between you and Mako?"** For a moment his hand pauses in his writing. Before continuing. **"We have an...agreement of sorts."**

to be continued

Author Notes:

Sen: Kyoya...has claimed Mako...how...is that possible?

Haruhi" *raises an eyebrow* Is this what you couldn't tell me sister?

Mako: *Eyes lowered to the ground* There are some things that I cannot control *Eyes meets theirs* And this is one of them.

 **Mako(author)-Well that wraps things up for now. Thnx everyone for your support. Please be sure to review/fav/follow if you like what you see tchao for now :3**

 _Sen(author) NOOOOOO MAKO HOW COULD YOU!_

 **Mako(Author) :*Smacks Sen***


	5. Filter 1

Host Club Remix- **Chapter 5**

 **Author Notes: So sorry for taking so long. Time for the usual shout outs and thank yous! First up we have tifani007, for following and faving~**

 _Sen: Next we have Izzyboopers, and Fluttershy2059123 for their latest reviews. You guys rock!_

 **Mako: Been a seriously long time but I'm working bit by bit to make the stories continue. Sorry all. We don't own Ouran High Host Club.**

 _ **(For the record this is a break chapter...)**_

Preparations...

Costumes flutter onto our heroes, Haruhi catches the gown into her arms. The twins and Tamaki admiring it's beauty. **"Ohhhh!"** Kyoya wrote down the schedule and plans. A small smile gracing his lips. **"The author must be getting desperate."** Hey shut up!

You're getting some action. Since i haven't typed in awhile. Now get to work! It's hard keeping track of things...sob. **"Aww do you want my bun bun Usa-chan?"** No...but than-ku Hunny-Chan. Ahem. Lets begin.

3rd P.O.V

A pleasant day in our fair city. The bustling of people, the chirping of the birds and the gentle breeze that fluttered so deeply into the air. A paradise for our lovely rick students at Ouran academy.

A time for fun in the enchanting and beautiful gardens took place for the lovely maidens and Host club. Enjoying their teas and deliciously crafted pastries. **"Ohh Tamaki, I question what is your favorite flower?"**

So gently does he take her hand. **"Why the rose my dear. So soft, beautiful and kind. Much like yourself."** It was the job of a host to make his clients happy, when they smiled and laughed in pure joy was when a host realized that he had accomplished his task.

Of course being able to connect and enjoy once company was a good way to rack in some cash. But only a few believed that. For everyone had different reasons to host. Unfortunately for Tamaki and his precious princesses their moment of romance was cut short. **"Huh?"** As something had changed.

The bright warm sun was losing it's light. The area was dimming with darkness. **"Oh dear. Is it going to rain?"** Murmurs between the ladies rushed about. **"It couldn't be...there's no clouds."**

Then they heard it, a voice full power, of chaos, of evil. **"Muahahahaha! Come come, let the darkness invade and corrupt the hearts of all. May you angels of beauty decay into mistresses of the night. fall under the shadows with my curse. Hail the great NekoClaw"**

One by one the clients of the Host Club collapsed onto the soft grass. Placed into a deep slumber. Their dreams full of all that is wicked. Tamaki rose from catching his princess. **"How dare you come and wreak havoc on our sweet clients. Ouran Saviors assemble!"**

Beams of rainbow lights slashed down by Tamaki as a red energy surrounded his form. There he changed, his school uniform replaced with a suit of red, his golden locks having red streaks dancing across his skull, a mask hiding his passionate eyes.

He strikes a dramatic pose. **"Hya! Crimson Prince, at your service ladies~"** The twins Hikaru and Kaoru in blue, both smirking as they locked arms **. "Anyone call for a pair of Indigo Knights?"** Hunny did a flip before leaping onto his ally and friend Mori. Pink and silver lights merged.

 **"I'm the Plush Blush Bunny~ Aren't I cute?"** His partner stood strong and firm. **"Silver Ninja...here to fight."** Kyoya readjusted his glasses, as calm as ever. **"Lets see you handle me, the Shadow King."** By his side a wave of gold poured out. **"I'm the Golden Saint here to dazzle your day~"** Sen grinned.

White and purple blended before splitting apart, one became two. Purple revealed Mako with a bored expression. **"The Violet Queen is my name, and defeating my opponents is my game."** Lastly her twin and the final hero for the Ouran Saviors was Haruhi, otherwise known as...Shirahime!

Who...says nothing. Getting a quick elbow from her sister and friend Sen. **"Pss Haru hurry up and say something for your catchphrase!"** She shrugs. **"I didn't think of one."** Mako looks at her sister with a sigh. As Sen complains. **"You ruined the moment!"**

The girls had they been awake, would've been fangirling at the sight. When the light at last fades...our heroes discover that the enemy is currently fleeing. Screaming... **"Kyaaaaaaaa murderer! My darkness! I'LL BE BACK FOR YOU CRIMSON PRINCE!"** The masked hero blinked once...twice...

The brotherly knights shrug. **"Well...that was pointless."** They say in unison. With the villain leaving the area, the spell cast on the sleepy maidens wore off. Finding their king of hosts all dressed up.

 **"Oh wow! Tamaki you look so amazing!"**

 **"Our hero~"**

 **"The Indigo Knights...how cool! It makes it that much harder to tell whose who."**

 **"Pinch me I'm dreaming. Sen looks so handsome."**

 **"Haruhi looks so elegant, you'd think he was a girl~"**

 **"He pretends to be a girl so that those evil doers will never discover his secret! How daring!"**

 **"Kyoya and Mako...they match.** *Hiss*

 **"Oh look at Hunny and Mori~ How adorable."**

Sales at the Host Club have never reached so high since that day.

to be continued...

Haruhi: I thought we were going to save the day.

 **Mako: Technically...we did, however we just didn't fight. Although I think I'm going to be slain by a bunch of Kyoyas fan girls...**

 _Sen: Good Luck Mako...you're gonna need it._

Tamaki: Oh Haruhi come give your daddy a hug and a kiss! You're so adorable~

Haruhi: ...No

Tamaki: Guh! *Falls*

 **Mako: Down and out...yikes...so with this we'll continue with the real story plot. This was just a filter as an apology for not updating in a long time. Tchao for now.**


End file.
